powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/Kiba Hikari
Name: Kiba Hikari Age: 12 Race: Zodians Gender: Male Birthday: November 19th Birth Date: 2006 Western Zodiac Form: Sagittarius Eastern Zodiac Form: Dog Best Match: Dog, Tiger, Horse Avoid: Dragon Personality: Skin Color: brown Hair Color: silver Eye Color: gold Attire: Black shirt with a brown overcoat, blue shorts, brown boots, one blue fingerless gloves and one golden watch. Occupation: Student and Adventure Height: 4'9 Weight: 100 Powers: Zodiac Empowerment Zodiac Physiology Astrological Physiology Pure Aura Manipulation Pure Chi Manipulation Astronomical Physiology ●Zodiac Empowerment● ●●Sagittarius●● Sagittarius allows Enhanced Accuracy capabilities, such as Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Tracking, Taur Physiology or Enhanced Hunting skill. Can use Fire Manipulation. ●●Dog●● Dog Metal ●Zodiac Physiology● ●●Sagittarius●● Centaur Fire Jupiter Gold Enhanced Archery ●●Dog●● Dog Metal Immortality ●Astrological Physiology● ●●Jupiter●● Monetary Manipulation Luck Teleportation Order Manipulation Evolution Manipulation Law Manipulation ●Astronomical Physiology● ●●Jupiter●● **Air Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Miasma Emission **Vapor Manipulation **Tornado Creation/Cyclone Spinning **Magnetism Manipulation ●Yang Generation● *Animation *Day Inducement *Expulsion *Heat Generation *Light Generation *Positive Energy Manifestation *Solar Generation ●●Pure Aura Manipulation●● *Indomitable Will: The user's will is indomitable due to their aura. *Light Element/Positive Forces Manipulation: The user can use their aura to gain powers from benevolent forces. **Anti-Evil Aura: The user's aura is capable of influencing not only the user, but those around them. ***Angelic Aura: The user can surround themselves in blessed angelic energy. ***Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Aura Constructs: The user can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Divine Energy Manipulation: Due their connection to holy powers, the user able to manipulate the energies as well. ***Divine Infusion: The user can infuse any object with their pure aura, granting it destructive and corruptible properties. ***Weapon Infusion: The user can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. **Healing Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of healing using their aura to contact the aura of the wounded. **Projectile Body: The user can utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their pure aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their pure aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their pure aura to enhance a specific physical attributes of their body. *Positive Emotion Empowerment: User's positive energy is somewhat quintessential. So the more they feel of a certain positive emotion, the stronger they become. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Control over their own pure aura. **Aura Concealment: The user can conceal their pure aura. **Aura Detection: Detect the presence of one's pure aura. *Spiritual Armor: The user can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. ●●●Pure Chi Manipulation●●● *Astral Projection: The user of pure chi can detach their spirit from their physical bodies, allowing them to survive damaging attacks. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's pure chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their pure chi. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their pure chi to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Channel one's pure chi within in order to push certain attributes to superhuman levels. *Clear Mind: The user can quiet all thoughts, allowing to achieve clarity within their minds. **Tranquil State: The user can detach themselves from, or gain control of their emotions and remain absolutely calm in all substations. *Control Immunity: The user becomes immune to being subverted by evil influences. *Flight: Use one's pure chi in order to fly. *Light Element Manipulation: The user can shift their pure chi into various beneficial elements. ** Light Elemental Aura: The user is able to surround themselves in pure elemental forces. ** Elemental Pressure: The user can generate destructive elemental power. *Pure Chi Magic: The user can utilize their purified chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. ** Pure Chi Spell: Using their pure chi, The user can cast powerful spells. *Pure Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. ** Pure Chi Aura: The user's good chi is able to give a powerfully pure aura. *** Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of good chi, capable of causing damage in one's surroundings. *Purification: The user is capable of using their chi in order to purify evil influences. **Purification Attacks: The user is capable of merging this purifying energy into their known attacks. *Soul Anchoring: The clarity of the user's mind renders them immune to Soul Absorption. ●●Blue●● *Intelligence Enhancement: The user can channel their aura to gain a higher level of enlightenment which enhances their intelligence. **Causality Perception: The user with this aura can deduce cause and effect relations and create appropriate and effective counter measures. **Hypercognition: The user can utilize their aura as a medium to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. ●●●Vishuddhi/Blue●●● *Electricity Manipulation **Electrical Constructs **Electrical Telekinesis **Electricity Attacks **Electric Aura **Electricity Infusion **Electromagnetism/Magnetism Manipulation ***Attraction & Repulsion ***Electromagnetic/Magnetic Attacks ***Magnetic Aura ***Magnetic Infusion *Light Manipulation **Light Attacks **Light Aura **Light Infusion **Illumination **Photokinetic Constructs ●●Green●● *Disease Detection: The user can use their aura to sense the pain, disease, etc, from others and themselves. *Healing: The user can heal or regenerate themselves or another. **Empathic Healing: The user can heal the emotional and traumatic pains. **Healing Aura: The user can generate a healing aura. **Mental Healing: The user can heal the minds of themselves or another. **Internal Bodily Cleansing: The user can cleanse the body from any foreign impurities. ●●●Anahata/Green●●● *Air Manipulation **Air Attacks **Air Aura **Aerokinetic Constructs **Air Infusion **Aero-Telekinesis **Tornado Creation *Sound Manipulation **Sonokinetic Constructs **Sound Aura **Sound Infusion **Sound Wave Generation ●●Red●● *Physical Augmentation: The user can channel their aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: The user can use their aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: The user can use their aura to enhance specific physical attributes of their body. ●●●Muladhara/Red●● *Earth Manipulation **Crushing **Earth Attacks **Earth Aura **Earth Infusion **Earthquake Generation **Terrakinetic Constructs **Metal Manipulation ***Ferrokinetic Constructs ***Metal Attacks ***Metal Aura **Plant Manipulation ***Chlorokinetic Constructs ***Plant Attacks ***Plant Aura ●●Purple●● *Spiritual Meditation: The user can be at one with their aura in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: The user can separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: The user can use their aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Mind's Eye: The user can use the indigo aura to access the third eye. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, the user can mentally communicate with others. **Tranquil State: The user can quiet and clear their mind, allowing them to focus on only the task at hand. ●●●Anja/Indigo●●● *Darkness Manipulation **Darkness Attacks **Darkness Aura **Darkness Infusion **Shadow Generation **Umbrakinetic Constructs ●Season Empowerment● ●Calendar Empowerment● ●Planetary Empowerment● ●Good Empowerment● ●Constellation Empowerment● ●Cosmic Empowerment● Pets: History: Category:Blog posts